Maybe 13 is Lucky
by LunaWerewolf013
Summary: Her sisters always arrange dates for Misty and a ton of other guys . . . But maybe Gary Oak is the one, despite his big ego, now as dense as Ash, and never dated anyone . . . EgoShipping
1. Chapter 1

Misty tried to choose between several outfits . . . Which one would look best with red hair?

She ruled out red . . . and pink didn't seem right, either. Green and red did not meet her expectations . . .

Her date, Brandon, was taking her to a restaurant with a dress code, so now was not the time to be not picky . . .

Ever since Ash left, she had jealousy, envying May's cheerful personality, jealous of Dawn's looks, and now . . . Iris with her outdoorsy ways . . . And every night, Misty would stress and worry if Ash had started getting interested in any one of them . . .

She was so sure Ash would never notice her that way . . . Just best friends . . . But Ash was like, didn't even know what love was. If some random girl came up to him and kissed him, he would be clueless, probably. But Misty wondered if it was better for Ash to know or not to know about romance . . .

If he knew, surely he wouldn't at all be interested in her . . . She was pretty sure that Dawn would be the object of his affections, no doubt, her girliness, beauty, . . . Dawn had it all.

If he didn't, well, at least he didn't fancy anyone.

And her sisters were obviously aware of her crush on Ash. Or obsession. So they tried to hook her up with tons of guys . . . This had to be the 12th guy . . .

Misty sighed, and held up a purple dress. It looked alright, or maybe turquoise looked even better . . . well both of them were good. Maybe try both of them and decide with the help of the mirror . . . Misty tried the purple one . . . It looked real nice . . . Then the turquoise one . . . Amazing too . . . She should have a girlfriend. Her sisters didn't quite qualify. She wanted someone that she could ask for advice, trust secrets with, and just have fun with . . .

A whistle startled her. In the doorway, there stood Gary Oak, leaning on it. "It looks good on you."

Misty turned as red as her hair. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Well, it's summer and Grandpa insisted that I'd take a break . . . I'm not regretting it."

"And you came here?" Why?" Misty demanded and felt extremely awkward in her dress. Never had she imagined Gary Oak would ever be here again . . .

"Well, it's summer! And it's hot! I was wondering if I could swim in your pool . . .?" He looked at her, hopefully.

"Will you be shirtless?" Misty asked, trying to sound clam.

"Well, I think so -"

Misty threw a pillow at him. Gary caught it and grinned.

"Oh come on, Misty, you're going somewhere and -"

"Wait! How do you know I'm going out tonight?" Misty felt that her sisters have betrayed her - why on earth would they tell Gary Oak that she was . . . ?

"Oh your sisters didn't tell me,"- Misty felt like he read her mind - "It's just that you're . . ." He gestured at her dress. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I assummed that you had a date pretty soon . . ."

"And how did you find that one out?"

"Well, you have no fr- local friends around, so you must be . . ."

"You're too observant."

"Not quite a bad thing, Mist,"

"Now, get out Gary . . ."

"I thought you were enjoying our conversation . . ."

"I just want to get ready . . ."

"You have your dress on . . ."

"So? Shoes, jewelry, make-up . . ."

"Just wear sneakers,"

"Gary . . ." She whined, not knowing where to begin.

"And just throw some jewelry on, it's way quicker than being all picky . . ."

"Well, chances are that if I just get some random jewelry, it won't match my outfit!"

"Who cares? And why do girls bother with make-up? It's not worth it . . ."

"Yeah it is! We care about how we look . . ."

"Still! What's wrong with natural beauty? Breaking news, it won't kill you if you step into public WITHOUT make-up . . ."

"Very funny . . . Did any of your dates ever NOT wear some make-up?"

"Well, I would answer that, but I never HAD a date . . ."

Misty stopped. "Wait, what?"

"I never -"

"You never had a date? You're Gary Oak! You have a fan club! And you never . . ." Misty continued to stare at him, shocked.

Gary shrugged. "Well, love makes things complicated anyways . . ."

"Well, I'll change now . . ."

"Can I go in your pool?"

"You're so much like Ash now!"

"Well, I guess he's sorta rubbing off on me . . ." Gary admitted with a sheepish grin.

"You can go . . ."

"YES!" And off he went.

Misty rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Drive Away

**Sorry it took kind of long. Um . . . Hope you like this chapter.**

Misty changed into the turquoise dress. It looked really nice on her. Besides, it was shorter than the purple dress. She looked through her sisters' jewelry, which they were generous enough to lend her. Misty chose a necklace: a silver chain with a white charm in the shape of a star.

Shoes? Misty didn't have much experience with high heels . . . and she really didn't want to make a fool out of herself by repeatedly tripping throughout the night. And sneakers were really not . . . Misty thought and thought until she finally chose some white flats. They were okay.

Misty walked out. And to her horror, Gary was still there near the pool. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GO HOME?" She demanded to know.

But Gary was attempting to cease her anger with some charm. He whistled. "You look good in that." And before Misty could open her mouth to retort, Gary explained, "Okay, I just got out about 10 seconds ago and I knew you would freak out if you saw me shirtless, so I got out and I got my towel, so you wouldn't have to."

"Okay, okay . . ."

"So who is your date again?"

"I don't want to be late . . ."

"How long do you have?"

"Well, an hour until he picks me up , , ,"

"There! You have time to talk to me." He said triumphantly.

"Oh fine . . ." And she sat down on the bleachers.

"So you decided to not put make-up on? Good choice . . ."

"Oh crap! I forgot to . . . ?"

"You look better without make-up anyways."

"You don't know what I look with it."

"So? Besides I don't think the guy, whoever you're going out with, would like lipstick stains on his lips . . ."

Misty considered this. "Well, I suppose so . . ."

"So who are you going out with?"

"Brandon Smith."

"WHAT?"

Misty nearly fell off because of his suddenly panicky reaction.

"What were you thinking, going out with him . . .?"

"I never even met him! My sisters set me up with dates!"

"Well he rides a motorcycle . . ."

"Um . . ." Misty was unsure. A motorcycle didn't necessarily mean bad . . .

" . . . He takes girls to bars, you get what I'm saying?" His face had gone pale white.

Misty was paralyzed. "A-A bar?"

"You know, the one where people get drunk . . ."

Misty barely nodded.

"Can't believe your sisters would allow this . . ."

"They probably don't know! All of my previous dates were at buffets, movies . . . nothing like this . . ." Misty was quick to defend her sisters.

"Well the point is, we can't let you go with that . . . And one of my friends, Suzzane -"

"You sure she doesn't like you more than a friend?" Misty tried to lighten the mood.

Gary managed a small smile but quickly turned serious again. "And she went on a date with him . . . she got drunk, and he took her home with him, and she wasn't thinking right, so she let him get her into bed with him, and yeah . . ."

Misty was horrified, and felt she was going to burst into tears from fright. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, technically it's your problem, not mine . . ."

Misty felt a knot tie in her stomach. "So y-you're not g-going to -"

"I'll help you, okay, listen and follow them, questions will only delay us: Change into something more casual, then come out to the parking lot. Got it?"

Misty nodded timidly. While she headed towards her room, she spotted Gary going to the parking lot, digging in his pockets for something.

She took off her dress, jewelry, and shoes. Thank God she forgot to put on some make-up. She changed into some loose jeans and a blue T-shirt, donating no time to being choosy. Misty also bought along her small satchel. Who knew? Maybe they would need money . . .

She followed the second part of Gary's instructions: Go to the parking lot. There Gary was, already started the car. "Get in!" Misty got in. And they were off.

"So . . . what are we going to do?" Misty asked.

"Well, I certainly can't drive around for . . . where do you want to go? Sorry, but I don't have money . . ."

"I do," Misty said, patting her satchel.

"Alright, so name the place you want to go and I'll drop you off there."

"Wait, so you're not coming with me?"

"Well, I thought you wouldn't want me to . . . Besides, you probably don't want to spend extra on me."

"No, come with me, it feels more safe."

"Okay, I'm fine with that. Where do you want to go?"

Misty thought. Probably somewhere inside, it was going to be dark soon. Then she noticed something. "Your tank's almost empty."

"So it is . . . Oh great! A gas stop. So we'll take a detour, okay?"

Misty nodded, and they approached the gas stop. Gary got out and Misty did too.

"You don't have to get out."

"I want too, it feels lonely."

Gary scoffed. "Fine, do want you want to do . . . um . . . money?"

She handed over some money.

"Whoa, half of this is enough."

Misty shrugged, "My sister makes a lot of money from the ballet shows and letting the public use the pool." Gary handed back some of her money.

As they waited, a girl with red hair advanced towards Gary.

"Hey Gary, remember me?" The girl's shade of red hair wasn't really orange, but more of a deep shade of pink, but could be called red, anyways.

"Yeah, I think so . . . Kelsey?"

The girl seemed slightly annoyed, but hid it. "No, Kelsey's my best friend. I'm Ginger."

That seemed to make Gary remember. "Oh yeah . . . you're the one that won that guessing game, right?"

She nodded, but Misty could detect a ray of disappointment that Gary had remembered her for something so unimportant. "And who's your friend?" She asked, gesturing towards Misty.

"My friend, Misty! And this is Ginger." Misty saw Ginger's shoulders fall and she wanted to laugh out loud. Wasn't it obvious Ginger fancied him? But Gary seemed oblivious to it, introducing Misty with much more pride.

"Ah, so are you two an item?"

"What? Oh, no . . . it's a long story."

Ginger seemed relieved. A tall guy with dark blue hair came over. "So Ginger, we got all the gas, are we going to go now?"

Ginger nodded, and Misty gasped. He seemed to hear this, turned towards her, and took a small retreating step back. "Hey Misty,"

Misty merely nodded. She knew this guy; he was her 7th date and his name was Aden. Things would have turned out great if only that conflict about water and fire pokemon didn't come up . . .

"Know each other?" Gary seemed amused. Ginger was also interested.

"Never mind," Misty turned. "I think it's full."

"Yeah, it's full." Gary confirmed.

"Well, where are you going?" Aden asked.

"Oh, we don't know yet . . . you guys?"

"Movie theater, _Filthy Cheater_," Ginger responded.

"Oh, is it the movie where a guy was cheating on his two girlfriends? I saw the trailer."

Ginger beamed at Misty, which she assumed to mean 'yes'. Misty was grateful that though she might have a thing for Gary, Ginger wasn't going to be cold to her.

Gary groaned. "Another chick flick,"

Aden nodded, "I know, right? But she's the one with money . . ."

Misty smirked. "Gary doesn't have money either, but I do." Ginger grinned.

"Okay, let's go!" Ginger followed Aden back to his car, while Misty and Gary got into Gary's.

As soon as they were in the car and had left the gas stop, Misty said, "Did you realize it?"

Gary seemed blank, "What?"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Ginger fancies you."

Gary laughed, "No she doesn't; she had a date with that guy . . . know his name?"

"Aden; and a girl can like two boys at the same time."

"Oh please, her friend Kelsey was the one who liked me."

"So?"

"Well you wouldn't fall for your best friend's crush, would you?"

"It's not like you can pick and choose who you fall in love with."

Gary opened his mouth to speak, but seemed to change how he was going to reply because his red face had suddenly became a smirk. "True, because then you've gotten over Ash be now, right?"

Now it was Misty whose face had gone magenta. "Leave my love life out of this."

"Then leave mine out." But he didn't seem snappish, but rather playful.

"So . . . your hair grown." Misty's red hair had now reached to between her waist and shoulder.

Misty nodded. "So how do you know Ginger?"

"School, those old days."

"And Kelsey?"

Gary shook his head. "She was exactly like those stereotypical blondes on TV, not the kind who are dumb and ditzy, the mean ones. And her best friends were Lindsey and Ginger. They were - oh who am I kidding? they ARE - nice and smart, so I never really thought Kelsey were a good friend for them . . . but they were the only girls in the class . . ."

"So could you tell me about Brandon? His criminal side?"

Gary seemed disgusted. "Oh Mist, don't tell me you have a thing for bad boys."

"No, no, just curious,"

"Well, do you read the newspaper?"

"Yeah, but not today,"

"Well last week, he was driving a bit too fast."

"Speed?"

"30 miles over the speed limit, not really important, but you know, but this place is rather calm . . . and they got to put something into that newspaper."

"What proof do I show my sisters? They'll kill me when they find out I ditched my date. I can't just say because you told me . . ."

"Simple enough. I have today's newspaper in the back, I think he made the front cover. Show that to your sisters."

Misty turned and got the newspaper and started reading it out loud:

"Young Raper: _This morning at 9:18, a call was reported, from 16 year-old Danielle Trinh. She claims that last week, 18 year-old Brandon Smith sexually harassed her. "He made death threats on what he would do if I dared called the police. So I waited until I was certain he forgot about me and then I made my move." Danielle gathered several more victims, who all have the same story: Brought me to a bar, I got drunk, went home with him, and then the bed . . ._

_Smith already has a criminal history of shoplifting and driving fast, but this so far has to be the most horrific thing. Danielle brought 10 victims, but there might be even more . . ._" Misty stopped reading. "Well then good thing you came along."

Gary nodded, "Maybe he's tracking you down. Surely he's running from the police and he wants his last victim to make him even more famous." He winked at her.

Misty laughed sarcastically, before retorting, "Yeah, don't talk about that."

**Hope you like it! Oh, recently I got a Gaia Online account. It's like one of the best websites EVER! I suggest you get one. **


	3. Chapter 3 Ditching The Movie

"So Gary . . . what movie theater are we going to?" Misty asked.

"Bubble Theater; you might not know it, The Aqua Cinema's way more popular, but Bubble Theater is cheaper."

Misty nodded, "So . . . have you met up with Ash lately?"

"No . . ."

Misty sighed. She was hoping to get a little information on Ash. "So . . . nice car."

She haven't paid much attention to his car, but now she remembered the few glances she had took at it. Clean, a glossy red. Very impressive.

Gary smiled. "Some of my friends donated money."

"How many?"

"Um . . . 8, but I'm paying them back!"

"You really changed . . ."

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad . . ."

"The cheerleaders?"

"But when I got to Johto - "

Misty laughed. "That doesn't stop the, what? 13 fan clubs?"

"Shut up . . ." Gary grinned.

"Are we there yet?"

"You sound so childish." Gary teased. "But almost like a few seconds . . ."

Seconds later, they pulled into the parking lot. They met up with Ginger and Aden as they got out of his black truck.

Ginger flashed a grin at them. "Here's the plan: After we buy tickets, me and Misty get snacks. Then we meet up with Kelsey and Lindsey, kay?"

Misty heard Gary groan. "Kelsey?"

"Yeah . . . got a problem with it?" Ginger seemed to be trying to appear loyal, but this gesture didn't seem meaningful.

Gary made no attempt to conceal his dislike for Kelsey. "Yeah, how could you be friends with her? Lindsey is alright, but Kelsey . . ." He shook his head disapprovingly.

Ginger opened her mouth to respond, but apparently decided not to and ignored his comment.

**Later**

"Well I want popcorn . . . What do you guys want?" Ginger asked them.

"Water," Misty decided.

"Sure? Come on, something more . . ."

"Wait, Lily's Strawberry Punch? Violet's Grape Juice? Daisy's Lemonade? What the hell . . . ?"

"They're celebrities, so . . ."

Misty nodded, but felt hurt that one of the beverages weren't named after her . . .

"I always thought Lily was pretty hot . . . I'll have the Strawberry Punch." Aden said.

"They're for little kids." Ginger said, looking jealous.

Aden grinned. "Kidding, kidding . . . I'll still have the strawberry punch, though."

"So Misty, still want water?"

"I'll try the lemonade."

"Gary?"

He smirked. "The Misty Swirl,"

Misty scanned the board, what could he be talking about? But there it was.

"Dang, you're a smoothie." Aden joked.

Misty blushed. Ginger grinned and said, "Okay,"

While Gary and Aden stayed back, Misty and Ginger advanced towards the food court. "So Misty . . . how long have you known Gary?"

Misty tried to sound casual when she replied, "About 10,"

"You know - well of course you don't know her personally, but remember those mentions of a girl named Kelsey?"

Misty nodded.

"And you two are not an item?"

Misty shook her head.

"Well, though you aren't you seem pretty close,"

"Actually, no . . ."

"Well, don't seem too close to Gary in front of her, she'll get jealous and let me warn you . . . once when her friend Lavender was flirting with him, she -"

"Okay, I really don't want to hear the rest," Misty cut in.

"Good, just trying to protect you,"

Misty nodded thoughtfully. So Ginger must have disapproved of how close she and Gary was because of her friend's jealousy issues . . .

They got the popcorn and drinks, Ginger buying two extra sodas for Lindsey and Kelsey, and came back to find Gary and Aden. And a few others.

Lindsey was pretty. She had waist-length long straight chestnut brown hair and green eyes. And you could tell almost right away that she wasn't the kind of girl who gossiped. She had a jersey on, some shorts but were not _too _short, and no jewelry or make-up.

Meanwhile, the girl next to her was the exact opposite. Her wavy strawberry blonde hair might have been done in a beauty salon earlier in the day. She had a raspberry-colored tank top, some dark jeans, and a pair of rose-colored high heels on. With make-up and jewelry. She was flirting with Gary. He seemed extremely relieved to see Misty and Ginger.

"Okay, let's go." He announced and instantly headed towards the theater.

When they entered, Misty noticed Kelsey made a significant effort to get to sit next to Gary, but he seemed disgusted. First one to sit down was Aden, then Ginger, Lindsey - and when Kelsey gave up, she sat down - Misty, and finally Gary.

Misty quickly found the movie unentertaining. It was much too cliche, no original material. Misty glanced at the others. Aden was eating popcorn, not paying much attention to the movie. Ginger and Lindsey seemed mildly interested in the movie, but not much. Kelsey, on the other hand, was engrossed with the film. Misty felt Gary nudge her shoulder. "Dull movie, eh?"

Misty nodded, and stole a look at Kelsey. Yep, she was going to live for now.

"Wanna go?"

Misty turned to him. "It started 5 minutes ago." She whispered back.

"So? I want to go . . . and there's not enough snacks to make waiting through this movie worth it."

Misty had to smile. "Fine, I'll do it . . ."

Gary pressed his fingers against his lips and the two of them crawled out of the theater.

When they were out, both of them jumped to their feet again.

Gary grinned at her. "So . . . what do you want to do?"

Misty shrugged. "I don't think much harm would be done if we just left . . ."

Gary nodded. "Yeah, already paid and we're not driving anyone home. Let's do it." And he headed towards the Exit door.

Misty stopped him. "But I do feel kinda guilty leaving them without a warning . . ."

Gary considered this. "If you want Ginger's phone number, I have it . . ."

Misty slowly nodded. "Okay, let's go."

He grinned, and they headed out to the car.

For a few minutes, Gary drove, and there was no conversation.

"So Mist . . . anything you'd like to know?"

"Um . . ." She didn't want to show too much interest in Ash.

It was as if Gary read her mind. "Well let me make suggestions then. I was thinking you'd like to know, um, I don't know, about . . . Ash?" His tone was sarcastic, but teasing.

Misty reddened. "So what have he been up to lately?"

"He's in Unova-"

"Well, duh,"

Gary grinned. "Like always, found himself some new traveling partners . . ."

Misty nodded, she did not at all found that piece of information unexpecting. She mentally asked, _One of them is a girl, right?_

Gary continued, "One of them is a former Gym Leader . . . Cilan, he specializes in Grass Pokemon . . ."

_And the other one's a girl_. Misty thought.

"Other one's a girl, her name's Iris, she seems to like Dragon-type Pokemon . . ." Gary thought for a moment, before adding, "You never met Dawn . . . want to know some things about her?"

Misty just knew he knew she felt uneasy when any of Ash's other female traveling companions were mentioned, but not wanting to lose her diginity. she replied, "Sure,"

Gary grinned at her, "She has blue hair, blue eyes -"

"I KNOW what she looks like, who didn't watch that Grand Festival?"

Her sisters often watched contests on TV, and at first, Misty paid no attention to them. She always believed that showing off their Pokemon's looks were useless, a waste of time. Misty never understood why it was such a big deal.

But when she met May, she decided to watch one . . . and she was enchanted by them. The moves were so pretty, and she learned that there WAS a stage where the Pokemon battled . . . but the rule of looking good was still there.

Misty watched some contests, some she didn't, but she NEVER missed a Grand Festival from then on. She watched reruns, and they were thrilling.

Of course she watched the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Once every month, Ash would video chat her . . . and he reminded her to watch the Grand Festival that year, after Dawn got her 5th ribbon. And he also told me to pay special attention to Dawn. Ash said that Dawn was dying to hear her opinion on her contest and battle skills, and was always too shy to appear on video chat.

I was flattered . . . but I wished Dawn didn't sound so . . . perfect. I saw her, she was very pretty, and she seemed to have good character.

But I was looking for a flaw, it made me more and more jealous for some reason that Dawn was flawless.

And many people were amazed that Dawn came in 2nd place. It was her first Grand Festival, and 2nd place was pretty impressive. Not only that, but Dawn was _so _close to winning that battle. Only a few points off of Zoey and Dawn would've been victor . . . or it would be a draw.

"Misty . . . Misty . . ." Gary's voice drew her back to the present. "Phone's ringing," He gestured towards her cell phone.

Misty grabbed it - of course it was her sisters - flicked it open, and, "Hey Daisy,"

"Oh my gosh, Misty, good thing you weren't here, we just had a look at the TV news, and your _date_ turned out to be a raper! When he got here, we threatened to call the police if he didn't get the hell out of there! Then he offered to take Lily on a _date_ - ugh, that _creep_! Where are you, Misty?"

"With Gary . . . he saved me."

"Too bad for Gary you already had a date arranged . . ." Misty could just imagine Daisy getting some ideas.

"It's not like that!" Good thing she didn't have Daisy on speakerphone.

"Well why did he -"

"It doesn't really matter, okay?"

"Where did you guys go?"

"Movie . . ."

"Ooh, date!" Daisy squealed.

"With friends," Misty added.

"Double date,"

"We ditched after 5 minutes of it."

"You two did anything?" Daisy's tone was sly.

"DAISY!"

Misty heard Daisy giggle, before asking, "Where are you guys?"

"Driving home -"

"Have a nice time at Gary's then . . ."

"My home, not his!"

"Is he going to stay over?"

"Of course not . . ."

"Is he driving?"

"Yes,"

"You two would -"

"_Daisy_ . . ." warned Misty.

"Well see you later, Misty . . ."

"Bye," And she immediately hung up.

"So . . . would you really have a problem with me staying over?" After, for some time, hearing Daisy's girly voice, Gary voice somewhat startled her.

Misty was starting to state a comeback, when she realized Gary seemed serious, not joking.

"What do you mean?"

**THERE! Sorry, it's been SUCH a long time since I updated . . . I'm going to try to update the other stories too soon.**

**Hope everybody is enjoying this so far.**

**Later!**


End file.
